


Последний день Талигойи

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon - Book, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: - В чём наш долг?- В том, что никто иной не исполнит.





	Последний день Талигойи

Шарль Эпинэ был вне себя. Неужели все эти… Люди Чести слепы, как котята? Куда они смотрели, выбирая регента?! Дурака Придда хотелось придушить своими руками. Или хотя бы от души ударить по красивому, надменному лицу. Но нельзя, нельзя. Приходилось ограничиваться словами.  
  
Они все были вымотаны до предела: он сам, Алан, молодой Арсен, а больше всех – король. Только кэналлиец не терял присутствия духа. Но Шарль догадывался, что и ему сейчас не легче, чем остальным.  
  
Лето закончилось, началась осень, а осада Кабитэлы и не думала заканчиваться – бастард был настроен серьёзно. Никто и подумать не мог, что всё так выйдет. Как они потешались над ним ещё весной…  
  
Но хуже всего было то, что Шарль сознавал правоту тех, кто требовал открыть ворота. Старушка Талигойя доживала свой век, а с ней и они — Люди Чести со своей гордостью, давно уже превратившейся в гордыню, и позабытым “правом крови”. Как будто сейчас имеет какое-то значение, чьи они потомки. Богов, демонов, обычных людей — какая разница? Вот Придд — Человек Чести и Повелитель Волн, а Рамиро Алва – полумориск, но делает ли это первого лучше, а второго — хуже? Да нисколько!  
  
Алан обмолвился как-то, что они — это прошлое, а будущее — за такими, как Алва и Оллар. Шарль был с ним согласен. Он уже не раз и не два обдумывал возможность открыть ворота — и, пожалуй, так бы и сделал, наплевав на клеймо предателя, если бы не Эрнани. Открыть ворота — значит предать своего короля.  
  
— Я клялся ему, разрубленный змей! — кубок полетел в стену, вино расползлось по ковру алой медузой. Шарль вскочил и принялся мерить шагами комнату. Должен, должен быть выход, хоть какой-то! То, что он его не видит, не значит, что его нет. Нужно поговорить с Аланом и Рамиро — они ведь явно думают об одном и том же, но понимают, что о таких вещах лучше не говорить вслух, вот и молчат. Но нужно же что-то делать!  
  
_Если они не собираются начинать разговор, его начну я._  
  
Невесёлые раздумья прервало появление одного из гвардейцев. Тот передал Шарлю Эпинэ приказ короля: явиться в Малый Кабинет в одиночестве и по возможности тайно.  
  
Похоже, что-то случилось. Причём, конечно, едва ли что-то хорошее.  
— Час от часу не легче, — пробормотал Шарль, когда дверь за гвардейцем закрылась. Наверняка этот надутый петух Придд в очередной раз заварил кашу, а им теперь расхлёбывать. Регент, Леворукий бы его побрал со всеми потрохами!

***

  
  
Когда Шарль явился в Малый Кабинет, Эрнани и Рамиро уже были на месте. Присутствие кэналлийца Эпинэ не смутило — напротив, он был бы разочарован, если бы Алвы не было.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, Шарль, — король был чем-то очень взволнован, хоть и старался это скрыть.  
  
— Вина? — светским тоном осведомился Рамиро.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Алая жидкость наполнила кубок, а Эрнани окинул присутствующих быстрым взглядом и тихо произнёс:  
  
— Ну что ж, поскольку все собрались…  
  
Шарль сделал недопустимое — перебил сюзерена. Но сдержать удивления просто не смог.  
  
— Ваше Величество… простите меня, но… как же Алан?  
  
— Видите ли, Шарль… — королю было явно трудно говорить, и каждое слово он выдавливал через силу, — это дело такого рода… у меня есть все основания полагать, что Алан Окделл просто не сможет меня понять. А рисковать я сейчас не имею права.  
  
— Но… — слов у Шарля не было. Что это за дело, если его нельзя доверить даже Алану, который скорее погибнет, чем предаст своего короля?!  
  
— Тише, — устало проронил Эрнани. И тяжело посмотрел на сбитого с толку Эпинэ и внешне спокойного Рамиро. — Эры, я хочу, чтобы вы сейчас кровью и Честью своей поклялись, что ни одно сказанное слово не выйдет за пределы этого кабинета.  
  
По спине Шарля побежали мурашки, но он всё же вслед за Алвой опустился на одно колено и поклялся. Кровью и Честью клялись только в самых крайних случаях, эта клятва считалась страшной и нерушимой, хотя едва ли кто-нибудь мог бы сказать, почему так. Страшно было даже предположить, что король сейчас скажет, если он заставил Эпинэ и Алву дать такую клятву.  
  
— Только вам двоим я могу верить, — Эрнани решил начать издалека. — Ни для кого не секрет, что мы оказались сейчас в крайне тяжёлом положении. Франциск Оллар твёрдо намерен взять Кабитэлу, и до зимы он осаду точно не снимет, а зиму мы не переживём — в городе практически не осталось еды, да и простой народ не на нашей стороне.  
  
— Последнему я не удивляюсь, — заметил Алва. — Люди хотят есть досыта и спать спокойно, а Оллар ясно дал им понять, что при нём так и будет.  
  
— И он не лжёт, — кивнул Эрнани. — Более того, он целиком и полностью прав. Как и те, кто хочет открыть ворота.  
  
— Ваше Величество!..  
  
— Тише, эр Эпинэ, — осадил Повелителя Молний король. — Не стоит так удивляться. Я ведь знаю, что и сами вы думаете точно так же. И вы правы. Будущее Талигойи — за такими, как Франциск Оллар и вы двое. Раканы — её прошлое. Моё время заканчивается, не думайте, что я этого не понимаю. Рамиро, ваш план прорыва в Гальтару мне нравится, но поверьте, есть и более простой и менее кровопролитный способ решить проблему.  
  
Рамиро удивлённо вскинул брови — похоже, никаких иных способов он не изыскал. Шарль, впрочем, тоже.  
  
— Вы знаете этот способ, просто не хотите признавать. Но жизнь одного человека — ничто в сравнении с жизнями сотен и тысяч.  
  
Куда он клонит? О чём он говорит, закатные твари?.. Не может же быть, чтобы…  
  
— Вот, — король протянул Алве исписанный лист гербовой бумаги, — моя воля. Шарль, вы тоже должны прочитать это.  
  
Эпинэ придвинулся ближе к кэналлийцу и из-за его плеча прочитал завещание Эрнани. Да, это было именно завещание…  
  
_"Я, Эрнани из рода Раканов, король талигойский, готовясь предстать пред Первым судом, сим завещанием объявляю свою последнюю волю._  
  
_Исполнителями оной воли назначаю герцога кэналлийского Рамиро Алва и Повелителя Молний герцога Эпинэ. Оба они осведомлены о том, что им завещано свершить, и поклялись исполнить завещанное. Я же принимаю на себя всю ответственность и все грехи, кои свершат мои душеприказчики, исполняя мои распоряжения._  
  
_Внешние враги и внутренние недуги подточили Талигойю, и время ее истекло. Принц Эркюль слишком мал, чтобы провести умирающее королевство через Излом. Я не вижу в нем качеств, которые позволили бы ему возродить Талигойю и защитить ее от посягательств подстрекаемых Агарисом Гайифы, Уэрты и северных королевств._  
  
_Посему я, Эрнани Одиннадцатый Ракан, перед лицом Создателя и близкой смерти по доброй воле отрекаюсь от талигойской короны за себя, принца Эркюля и его потомство. Я назначаю герцога Алва местоблюстителем трона и вручаю ему свою корону с тем, чтобы он отдал ее Франциску Оллару. Если же Рамиро сочтет, что означенный Франциск не принес Талигойе мира и процветания, я повелеваю Рамиро кэналлийскому свергнуть его и принять корону самому. В знак права Рамиро моим именем сместить недостойного правителя я завещаю ему меч Раканов и повелеваю и молю не вкладывать его в ножны, пока моей земле грозит опасность. Если же герцог Алва погибнет, обязанности местоблюстителя перейдут к герцогу Эпинэ._  
_Я давно и тяжело болен, моя жизнь лишь отягчит смену династий, но мой дух слаб, и я не могу убить себя сталью, а принять смерть от яда недостойно мужчины и короля. Я прошу герцога Эпинэ о последней услуге, кою друг и верный вассал может оказать умирающему сюзерену. В моей исповеди, которую я вручу герцогу Эпинэ для передачи епископу Кабитэлскому Ариану, я каюсь в грехе самоубийства и принимаю его тяжесть на свою душу._  
  
_Я прошу герцога Эпинэ, герцога Алва и Преосвященного Ариана держать подлинные обстоятельства моей смерти в тайне, дабы не легли они тяжким грузом на плечи принца Эркюля, королевы Бланш и всех, кто любил меня._  
  
_Герцог Придд силой и хитростью принудил своего короля вручить ему регентство, что является величайшим преступлением против короны и Создателя и карается смертью. Я завещаю герцогу Алва или же герцогу Эпинэ покарать преступника, но оградить от позора его семейство._  
  
_Во всём же остальном полагаюсь на честь, силу и разум моих душеприказчиков._  
_Создатель, храни Талигойю и ее нового короля._  
  
_Эрнани Ракан. 2 день Осеннего Ветра 399 года первого круга Молний"._  *  
  
Закончив читать, Повелитель Молний медленно поднял взгляд на короля, надеясь, что это всё ему снится. Поверить в такое было практически невозможно.  
  
— Простите меня, — тихо сказал Эрнани.  
  
— Почему? — онемевшими губами произнёс Шарль.  
  
— Простите, — повторил сюзерен, — но нельзя иначе. Кому-то придётся взвалить на себя это бремя, и кому, если не самым достойным?.. Я никогда не был воином, и у меня недостанет силы сделать это самому, — Эрнани низко опустил голову. Сейчас Шарль видел в нём не короля Великой Талигойи, а просто немолодого, больного и очень усталого человека. Странно было сознавать, что от его жизни или смерти сейчас зависит судьба многих и многих людей…  
  
Откуда-то с самых задворок души выползло позорное малодушие, и хотелось орать в голос самые низкие проклятья, рвать на себе волосы, закатить истерику, как малый ребёнок, а в голове бился только один вопрос — трусливый, недостойный: “Почему я?”  
  
Сильная ладонь стиснула плечо.  
  
— Успокойтесь, эр Эпинэ, на вас лица нет, — Алва протянул ему кубок, и Шарль осушил его залпом, не разобрав вкуса. Эрнани смотрел на них грустно и как-то обречённо… ах, да, он ведь и правда обречён. А ты будешь убийцей, Шарль. Будешь, потому что не посмеешь ослушаться последнего приказа своего короля. И потому, что ни за что не переложишь этот страшный груз на чужие плечи, хотя искушение велико, видят Четверо, невероятно велико!..  
  
— Я понимаю, — король почти шептал, похоже, силы окончательно оставили его, — что такое решение невозможно принять за несколько мгновений. Время у нас пока есть… я буду ждать вас, когда вы будете готовы. И помните — вы дали сегодня клятву.

***

  
  
Шарль не помнил, как добрался до своих покоев. Последняя исповедь Эрнани, спрятанная за пазуху, жгла, точно раскалённое железо. А каково сейчас Рамиро, которому назначено стать вторым после Оллара?..  
  
Будучи по натуре человеком жизнерадостным, Шарль был убеждён, что жизнь хороша, даже когда кажется, что чёрные тучи над головой никогда не развеются, и что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Но теперь…  
  
Больше всего на свете хотелось напиться до беспамятства и навсегда забыть то, что он видел и слышал. Забыть чёткий мелкий почерк, обречённые глаза и тихий голос. Забыть этот день вообще. Но такой роскоши он позволить себе не мог.  
  
“Приказы короля должны выполняться без рассуждений”. Так, наверное, сказал бы Алан… если бы не знал, что это за приказ. Шарль не был согласен с Эрнани в том, что Окделлу это знать нельзя, но клятва уже дана. Да и незачем огорошивать таким ещё одного человека. Бремя легче не станет — как дождь не станет слабее от того, что под ним мокнут не два человека, а три. А этот приказ должен быть выполнен даже не потому, что он королевский — Эпинэ никогда не был сторонником доходящей до абсурда нерассуждающей верности — а потому, что разумен. Всё сейчас держится только на жизни Эрнани. Король невероятно смел — трус никогда бы не решился сделать подобное. Это вызывало уважение и даже своего рода гордость. О таком человеке не стыдно было сказать: “Да, он – мой король”. Наверное, сейчас Шарль должен был ненавидеть его. За себя, за Рамиро, за королеву и наследника, которые не должны ничего знать… но отчего-то не мог. Его жизнь, даже его совесть и его Честь принадлежат Талигойе. Если нужно пожертвовать судьбами горстки людей, чтобы избежать ненужного кровопролития — значит, нужно: суровая арифметика войны. Несправедливо? А что делать — жизнь вообще несправедливая штука, но коли она дана, её нужно прожить, причём так, чтобы хотя бы перед самим собой не было стыдно. А что скажут другие — неважно. Клеймо предателя — не самое страшное, что можно обрести.  
  
Шарль уже знал, что сделает это. _“Наш долг – в том, что никто иной не исполнит”_ **, — всплыли в памяти слова Завета. Тогда, в шестнадцать лет, он не понимал, что это значит. Теперь понял. Если уж этот жребий выпал ему — то так тому и быть. А там — будь что будет.  
  
_Прости, Алан. Прости, Женевьев. Прости, Арсен…_  
  
Самое трудное — это лгать в глаза тем, кого любишь, друзьям и близким. И видеть в их глазах боль преданного доверия и презрение к предателю. Они не поймут, не простят… а знать правду им нельзя. Закатные твари!  
  
Пора было выполнить то, что приказал им с Рамиро последний король из рода Раканов — покарать предателя Эктора. Нетрудно, да и сам он давно уже этого хотел. Но почему-то теперь не отпускало чувство, будто он хорошенько вывалялся в грязи, и отмыться уже не получится. Это ведь не честный поединок один на один, это — убийство. Но война — маленькая война тех, кто стоит у трона, — не терпит рыцарских замашек.

  
_…в том, что никто иной не исполнит…_  
  
И ты тоже прости, Эктор.

***

  
  
Рамиро исчез. После того, как они выполнили наказ, кэналлиец как сквозь землю провалился. И Шарлю это страшно не нравилось. На укреплениях герцога не было, и Эпинэ справедливо рассудил, что он, скорее всего, у жены — та вот-вот должна была родить. Но оказалось, что его не было и там. В душе противно заскреблось смутное беспокойство — что могло случиться с Рамиро сейчас?.. Больше всего Повелитель Молний боялся найти друга где-нибудь в тёмном закоулке с арбалетным болтом в спине. И так ли важно будет тогда, кто это сделал? У потомка багряноземельских шадов было много врагов среди Людей Чести.  
  
Алана Шарль нашёл спящим на солнцепёке у стены. Совсем умаялся, бедняга… да они все умаялись. Будить друга было жалко, но, увы, необходимо.  
  
— Алан, — пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы он наконец открыл глаза, — не стоит спать на солнце, тем более после боя. Демоны приснятся…  
  
Пришлось объяснять осоловевшему после дневного сна Окделлу, что к чему. Правду он знать не должен — поэтому пришлось заменить абстрактных убийц тем, кто уже точно никого не убьёт, — но не упомянуть его нельзя, как главного кандидата в предполагаемые убийцы. Такая маленькая ложь, а так неуютно стало на душе! И это ведь только начало, лгать придётся ещё очень многим…  
  
Вдвоём они обшарили решительно всё — самые глухие подворотни и закоулки, Алан даже ещё раз заглянул к Октавии и на стены — Рамиро не было нигде, ни живого, ни мёртвого. Но не мог же он взять и исчезнуть!..  
  
Провозившись до глубокой ночи, Шарль в конце концов отправился на стены, но долго не выдержал — сдав пост Арсену Савиньяку, он едва добрался до своих покоев, рухнул ничком на неразобранную кровать и тут же провалился в тяжёлый, мутный сон — сил уже не было даже на беспокойство.  
  
Его растолкал среди ночи встрёпанный и потерянный Арсен и срывающимся голосом сообщил, что “этот предатель Рамиро” убил короля и маршала и впустил в город армию Марагонца. Хватило мгновения, чтобы стряхнуть сон и понять, что к чему. Четыре молнии тебе на голову, Рамиро, будь ты неладен! Зачем?! Это был не твой долг, не твой, тебя об этом не просили! Ну что ж, радуйся, Шарло, ты не будешь предателем и убийцей… но отчего ж тогда так хочется взвыть?  
  
— Закатные твари! — рыкнул Эпинэ, саданув кулаком по шершавому камню стены. Боль в разбитых костяшках чуть отрезвила, но легче на душе не становилось. Проспал, всё проспал… Рамиро, благородный ты дурак, что ж ты натворил?! А ты, Шарло, сам виноват — раньше надо было решаться, а не тянуть до последнего!  
  
Город был взбудоражен, из-за окна раздавались невнятные крики, а по стенам и лицам метался огонь множества факелов. Алан и Рамиро! Нужно немедленно их найти, Алана — в первую очередь! Он же ничего не знает и наверняка будет до последнего верен Эрнани, даже понимая, что теперь это уже ни к чему. А Женевьев пойдёт за мужем в любом случае — она ведь любит его, любит, хотя он и не замечает этого. Нужно спасать его — от него же самого. И Михаэль фок Варзов, старый вояка, наверняка поступит так же…  
  
— Шарль, — Арсен смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескалась неуверенность, и сейчас казался много моложе своих лет. Совсем мальчишка. Савиньяк подался вперёд, едва удержавшись, чтобы не ухватить Эпинэ за рукав — как когда-то в детстве. — Шарль, что теперь делать?..  
  
— Пока не знаю, — честно отозвался Повелитель Молний. — Нам нужно найти Алана и Михаэля… и Рамиро. И хотя бы в общих чертах прояснить, что к чему. Но сначала — на стены, там сейчас наверняка творится Леворукий знает что, — голос звучал уверено и твёрдо. Нельзя сейчас показывать ни панику, ни боль, ни страх.  
  
Пришлось нестись на стены и утихомиривать людей. Уверенного голоса и чётких команд Повелителя Молний слушались беспрекословно — растерянным людям всегда нужен кто-то, кто поведёт их за собой и подскажет, как быть. Сражаться теперь уже бессмысленно, кроме того, это ничего не даст, кроме нового ненужного кровопролития, а Эрнани хотел не этого. И где, во имя Четверых, носит Алана и Рамиро? Не могли же они всё проспать.  
  
За заботами Шарль и не заметил, что уже рассвело. Кое-как разобравшись на стенах и оставив там Арсена, он бросился во дворец, сам не зная, кого хочет встретить больше — Алана, Рамиро или того человека, которого им всем вскоре предстоит назвать королём.

***

  
  
Воины из числа сторонников Франциска остановили его за первым же поворотом. Пришлось, сохраняя видимость спокойствия, назвать себя и попросить аудиенции у… да, у короля. Непривычно было называть этим титулом Франциска Оллара, но надо привыкать.  
  
Никакой аудиенции он сейчас, конечно, не добился. Высокий человек с прямыми каштановыми волосами заявил, что король сейчас занят и что сударь может говорить с ним. Придворного лоска в его манерах было мало, но Шарлю он отчего-то сразу понравился.  
  
Мужчина провёл Шарля в небольшую комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, сударь, — он кивнул на один из стульев, стоящих вокруг маленького столика, и коротко представился: — Готье Валмон.  
— Шарль Эпинэ.  
— Эпинэ, Повелитель Молний? — Валмон хмыкнул. — Государь непременно примет вас, это я обещаю, но чуть позже. Вы ведь сами понимаете, дел у него сейчас больше, чем времени.  
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Шарль.  
  
Часы за спиной равнодушно отбили девять утра, и Шарль невольно вздрогнул от резкого звука. Усталость брала своё, но об отдыхе сейчас не могло быть и речи.  
  
— Я вынужден буду проводить вас в ваши покои, где и рекомендую оставаться, пока государь не пожелает вас видеть. И… хорошо бы вам отдохнуть, сударь, — без обиняков заявил Валмон, почти сочувственно глядя на Шарля.  
  
Тот кивнул и даже попытался улыбнуться.  
  
— Я непременно последую вашему совету, но… могу я задать вопрос?  
  
— Задавайте. Но не могу сказать, отвечу на него или нет.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Шарль, — благодарю вас. Мне хотелось бы знать, что случилось с Аланом Окделлом и Рамиро Алвой. Если вы, конечно, знаете. И что сталось с королевой и наследником?  
  
Лицо будущего дворянина — Оллар несомненно пожалует своим сторонникам титулы, если уже не пожаловал, — стало жёстким.  
  
— Знаю, — холодно отчеканил он. — Этот… Окделл пырнул маршала Алву кинжалом, когда тот был безоружен. Чуть ли не при государе. Бедняга и скончался на месте, даже сына увидеть не успел, а убийцу государь приказал казнить. И поделом, — глаза Валмона метали молнии, — не дело это, когда с ножом на безоружного бросаются. А вот что до  _бывшей_  королевы — её так и не нашли, и  _бывшего_  наследника — тоже.  
  
— Вы… вы совершенно уверены, что это был герцог Окделл? — мёртвым голосом спросил Шарль. Он почти не сомневался, но всегда хочется уцепиться хоть за призрачную, но надежду на лучшее. А вот о королеве лучше не упоминать больше…  
  
— Уверен, — бросил Готье. — Там и жена его была, да и государь имя его узнавал…  
  
— Женевьев?!  
  
— Да, кажется, так её зовут …  
— Она… с ней всё хорошо? — во имя Четверых, пусть хотя бы она будет в порядке!  
  
— Да конечно, — беспечно махнул рукой Валмон. — Государь никогда не тронет женщину. Но мужа нового он ей нашёл… Ларак не ваш Окделл, кинжалов в рукаве не прячет…  
  
Шарль закусил губу, стараясь справиться с обрушившимся на него кошмаром. Где сейчас королева, он догадывался, ей едва ли что-то угрожает, хоть это хорошо… Но Алан! Какой же дурак, честный и упрямый дурак!..  
  
_Это ведь я, я виноват! Он же ничего не знал! Если бы я нашёл хоть какой-то способ его предупредить… И не Рамиро, а мне этот кинжал предназначался!_  
  
Вот так, Шарло, несладок хлеб верного служителя короны, не правда ли?.. Это не только милости и привилегии — это страшное бремя, которое не всем по плечу. Порой кажется, что легче умереть, чем вынести такое. Когда один твой друг убивает другого, а ты знаешь, что, даже имея возможность повернуть время вспять, всё равно не сможешь ничего изменить, — вот это действительно страшно. Когда выбираешь между дружбой и дружбой, между верностью и верностью, между Честью и совестью — трудно не сойти с ума, и больно, так больно, что хоть сейчас из окна на каменную мостовую. Но нет, ты  _должен_  жить — ради страны, за которую погибли твои друзья, ради их детей, за которых ты теперь в ответе, ради своей сестры, отданной чужому человеку… ради тех, кому ещё только предстоит стать союзниками — а ты должен им помочь.  
  
_Почему только я не сдох при осаде?_  
  
Нет, к Леворукому такие мысли. Шарль Эпинэ сейчас обязан быть сильным и собранным — за троих. И будет, потому что ничего другого просто не остаётся. Всё можно пережить — даже это. Время залечит раны, а что до шрамов — всё равно их никто никогда не увидит…  
  
— Сударь, — голос Валмона с трудом пробивался сквозь застилающую разум мутную дымку, — с вами всё в порядке?..  
  
Оказывается, он стиснул кулаки так, что ногти вонзились в ладони до крови, и даже не заметил. Шарль с трудом поднялся, надеясь, что его хотя бы не слишком шатает.  
  
— Да, благодарю вас. Я в порядке.  
  
— Вас проводят в ваши покои, — сказал союзник Франциска не терпящим возражения тоном. — Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Шарль только кивнул. Валмон прав, к разговору с королём он должен хотя бы выглядеть, как человек, а не как ходячий мертвец. А разговор предстоит более чем серьёзный.

***

  
  
Жизнь Талигойи — нет, уже Талига, — изменилась навсегда. И изменил её этот невысокий темноволосый человек с пронзительным взглядом и железной хваткой. Человек, который действительно достоин носить корону — Франциск, первый в династии Олларов.  
  
Рождение — это всегда мука, но всё же Талиг родился ценой слишком больших потерь. Оставалось только надеяться, что цена эта была заплачена не напрасно…  
  
Шарлю не позволили поговорить с Аланом перед смертью, не позволили даже проститься — и теперь он стоял у площади Святой Катарины, почему-то не решаясь войти в храм, где лежало тело Рамиро, чтобы проститься со вторым своим другом, которому был обязан всем. Где-то в замковой часовенке его сестра выходила замуж за чужого ей человека, а он, как дурак, стоял здесь столбом… Внезапная злость на самого себя подстегнула Шарля не хуже удара кнутом, и он решительно пересёк площадь и вошёл в храм. Плевать, что сейчас подумают те, кто это видит — Эпинэ от друзей не отрекаются, и стыдиться ему нечего.  
  
Эрнани, Алан и Рамиро погибли, а он жив — жив, чтобы единственному из всех помнить о том, что было. И чтобы помочь создать новое государство после смерти старого. Жертва, принесенная Повелителем Ветров и Повелителем Скал, не должна оказаться напрасной.  
  
…Часы на площади пробили пять пополудни. Последний день Талигойи подходил к концу.

**Author's Note:**

> *Цитата из книги Веры Камши “Зимний Излом. Том 1. Из глубин”  
> **Цитата из Книги Веры Камши “От войны до войны”


End file.
